


Chez L'amoureux

by carebearlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, English harry, Fluff, French Louis, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearlarrie/pseuds/carebearlarrie
Summary: They see each other every week at Chez L'amoureux.Or where Louis is french and Harry thinks he's irresistible.





	Chez L'amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> It says Louis is from France but it's Canadian French, sorry!! Don't know how many critics are out there. This is my first work on here so don't be too harsh:) I worked really hard on this and thanks to my friends for motivating me to write it, xx.

His first day is the hardest. His homeroom teacher has no idea what's going on, but she excitedly asks where he's from. He mumbles 'Doncaster' so that only she can hear and she announces that he's here from Doncaster, but, that isn't what she asked, is it?

Louis is confused, she asked where he's from, not where he's coming from. From what Louis understands, she never asked him where he grew up, where you're from is where you're born isn't it? English is frustrating for Louis and he can't figure out why people are calling him a 'retard' he's not late, is he? He just doesn't understand.

The next classes, the teachers help him out with the work by everyone just gives him weird glances, or ones of disgust. They must think he has something wrong with him, he figures out. He doesn't ask the teachers about what any of the names mean, he knows it's nothing good. 

English class is the hardest, they're reading the odyssey. It's a big book and Louis doesn't understand any of it. The teacher doesn't help him. She tells the class to read a chapter and then they'll discuss it, Louis tries to read it, he really does. 

"Louis, what do you think will happen next?" She must not even know he's French, he just shrugs. She lets someone else answer and asks to see him and another boy after class, a boy named Niall.

After the class is over, Louis gathers his things in his backpack and meets the teacher and a nice looking boy at the front of the class.

"Louis, you already don't seem to be doing well in my class so I'd like for Niall to help you, like a tutor." All Louis understood was help, she's talking too fast.

"Je n'ai pas besoin aide ! J'ai besoin d'autres choses plus simples, pas comme ça !" Louis shoves the book on her desk, she looks at him in surprise and confusion. "Oui, je parle Français." He rolls his eyes. 

"I thought you were from Doncaster? Do you know any English?" She asks apologetically. 

"Yes, uh- a small bit, it's a bit um, broken. Moved to France," Louis keeps the accent saying this, "when I were young," he tries, speaking slowly as to not screw up.

"Okay, well, I'm sure you and Niall can learn to, um, talk.. he can show you around and stuff, right Niall?" She asks hopefully, the blonde boy just nods enthusiastically.

"He's not the only foreign one!" He says excitedly. 

"Tu n'es- um.. you are not from here?" Louis asks him, he could only tell because of the different accent but he's forever grateful for it.

"Yeah, but I speak English so it's easier for me to fit in," Niall shrugs, huh?

"Tu parles trop vite. Est-ce que tu- you can talk, less.. fast?" 

"Slower? Sure yeah, sorry it's a habit." Niall waves to the teacher and guides Louis out of the room with a hand around his shoulder.

As they walk down the hall to their next class, (that they thankfully have together), Louis hears another call directed to the both of them this time. 

"In Français, retard? Ça veut dire quelque chose comme, not on time," Louis whispers to Niall in explanation and confusion.

"It's- it means like, mental? Like-" 

"Oh oui! I know this one, but pour- why? That is not insult, correct?" 

"No, it is.. sorry?" Niall looks guilty for explaining, but Louis is the one that asked. 

"Desolé aussi," Louis smiles sadly, wrapping his arm around Niall waist, happy that he has a friend. 

"Desolé? Is that sorry?" Niall asks, seemingly excited to learn French.

"Yes, I apologize or such? I am uh, sorry for the broken langage," he pronounces without the u, making it French. 

"I like the way you pronounce things, France and langage," Niall mocks his accent, making him blush but smile at Niall's efforts to say the words like him.

"And we're here! I guess I'll see you after class and we can go to lunch together?" Niall asks hopefully, reminding Louis of a puppy.

Louis nods at his request and they enter the class, but not after giving Niall a kiss on the cheek, he wouldn't want to be rude to his new friend. 

-

The end of the day was easy to get through, in math, they had a worksheet so he did everything he could, skipping the worded questions that he didn't understand (all of them). The last two classes were music and social studies, Louis didn't really understand the name though, it's human science right? 

When Louis gets to his locker and put all of his books back, Niall appears out of nowhere, asking for his phone. He gives it but doesn't give him the passcode, cause he's petty like that. Wen he's finally down in his locker, he closes it and unlocks his phone for poor Niall and lets him exchange their numbers. 

"I'll text you okay?" 

"Okay," Louis smiles brightly, waiting for his mum. "Want me to wait with you?" Louis just nods and they sit on the steps, ignoring the other standing around and others walking up to their parents. 

Soon, a pink 9 seater suv, looking like a Barbie car compared to the other cars, drives up right in front of the school and Louis stands up immediately. 

"C'est pour moi, uh, goodbye Niall!" He waves and jogs over to the car, getting into the last door almost as a routine. Daisy and Phoebe always save him a seat in the back where the music is the loudest. Plus, the baby twins need to have the first before the drivers seat. 

Big family big car, I guess. 

-

Louis woke up the next day, excited to go back to school and see Niall. The work is sorta hard because of the language thing but Louis makes it through with the help of the teachers, and Niall of course. 

"Okay, change of plans guys! We aren't going to finish reading the odyssey, instead we're going to start a different project." The class groans, un projet? Louis thinks. 

"I have decided to do something sort of like a social experiment, I'm going to send you guys home with a permission slip making sure you are allowed to post videos of yourself on YouTube. If you're not allowed, choose a partner or group that can and do the behind the scenes work like editing or advertising."

"Those of you that can, will be YouTubers for the next month, you can be in groups or partners but you can't do it alone. The rules are simple, everything has to be school appropriate which means you have to bleep any cursing, and stuff like that. I have cameras, they are being lent to me by a tech teacher from another school so don't break them! That part should be obvious but just remember if you do, we both will be in trouble."

"Your channel can be about anything but I'd like for there to be at least three different types and I think that it'll work because of this classes interests, there are lots of ideas like beauty, gaming, challenges or pranks, I want to know what the channel will kinda be though. It doesn't have to be specific either, I just want an idea of what you're doing."

"The experiment part is that I'm going to see who's group does the best in subscribers and views, that might matter in what your content is like or how much advertising you do.. we'll see I guess! I'd like you to find your group or partner now, Niall and Louis I want you two together." She points to Louis and Niall, Niall goes over and pulls a chair out beside Louis' desk. 

"Did you get any of that?" He asks, not because he didn't, but so that he knows Louis understood.

"A lot from it," Louis nods, "a projet de video, you is my partner and-" 

"You are my partner," Niall sees Louis' confused face, "you said 'you is my partner' but it's 'you are my partner'" 

"Pourquoi?" Louis asks is French, but Niall seems to understand anyway.

"Why? Because it's 'you are' and 'I am', but if you're talking about someone else you would say 'she is' or 'he is'." 

"Ohh en Français c'est pareil," Louis says gratefully, "thank you Niall, sometimes I um, oublie that you do not talk Français." Louis smiles sheepishly. 

"You forget?" Louis nods, "well you can try to teach me French! Then it won't matter," Niall says matter-of-factly.

"Okay, it will not be um, facile, but I can try." 

"Facile? Is that like, easy? See, I'm already learning." Niall smiles big, Louis is just grateful to have a Niall in his life. 

-

"Maman! Maman! J'ai besoin que tu signes cette feuille," Louis quickly unzips his backpack and gets the paper out, bringing it to the kitchen where his mum is. He hands the paper to his mother and waits for her to read it and sign it.

"Tu m'as dit que les gens ne t'aiment pas à l'école? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée?" She looks at him sadly.

"On aimerait le faire Niall et moi! Ça va etre amusant maman, s'il vous plaît?" Louis gives her the best puppy eyes he can muster, she sighs but signs the paper for her son. "Merci merci merci! Je t'aime beaucoup!" He exaggerates and kisses her cheeks excitedly. 

"Le restaurant va être ouvert Jeudi prochain," Jay smiles happily at her son, "je pense que c'est bon pour Chez L'amoureux." 

"Je le pense aussi ! Est-ce que tu as besoin que je travaille ce jour-là?" Louis asks politely, hoping the answer is yes, he loves the restaurant like a second home. 

"Oui mon beau garçon, merci beaucoup." She kisses him on the forehead and watches as he scampers off to his room. 

Chez L'amoureux is their family restaurant, of course they'll have more employees soon but everything is family orientated. Everything in the menu has been a meal they've tried at home and decided to put on the list. 

The whole family took part in the decisions of their restaurant (accept the babies) and they've been open for five years now, and they were asked if they wanted to have another location this year. It will be great for their business and Jay is sure it'll help the kids get more friends and be more social. 

-

The next few days are pretty easy, and soon it's Friday and the English teacher is handing groups cameras for the weekend. Their job for the weekend is to film a video and make a YouTube channel. Pretty simple, she also said they can edit with whatever they have at home because there are only four MacBooks at school that they can edit on weekly with about ten groups. 

Niall told Louis he has a MacBook that they can do theirs on, so they planned to do theirs at Niall's house after school. Louis texted his mother and told her not to worry about picking him up cause he's going to a friends. They told the teacher they're not doing anything specific but for this video, they'll be doing a ten facts about them thing. 

Soon enough, school is over and they're walking to Niall's house excitedly. 

-

"Hello! I'm Niall and this is Louis, welcome to our YouTube channel," Niall points to the chair beside him where Louis is sitting before continuing, "today we are going to be sharing ten facts about us!" Niall explains excitedly. Louis wanted him to start, but he'll get used to the camera, he thinks. 

"The um, first fact is that I have uh, five sister and one brother," Louis smiles happily, proud that he got through the sentence. Niall corrects his small mistakes in favour of getting his English better, but they'll end up cutting it out anyway.

"The second fact is that I have the stupidest playlist in the world," Niall shrugs.

"C'est stupide! Un autre," Louis glares at him, "tu n'es pas, it is not the stupides'," he tries. 

"Yes it is! I swear, look, I'll shuffle it and the first song will be stupid," he takes out his phone and opens up Spotify, shuffling his playlist, the first song to come on being Fergalicious. Louis' jaw drops.

"Moi aussi- me too! It is very stupide," Louis takes out his phone doing the same, Niall pausing his and Louis shuffling, the first song that comes on is the heart will go on from the titanic. "Je connais les paroles! I know the words!" Niall and him laugh uncontrollably. 

They put away their phones, (after turning off the music), and it's Louis' turn to say a fact. 

"Umm, I have a tattoo sur mon uh, bottom?" Louis points behind him, down his back. 

"You have a tattoo on your ass? Wait I shouldn't teach you that, I mean, your butt," Niall rambles, and Louis just laughs because now he knows the English curse word for butt. 

"Yes, it is a penguin? Yeah a penguin with um," he makes a gesture.

"Headphones!! I gotchu," Niall says excitedly, Louis thinks his life might turn into charades with this boy. 

"Wait, why?" Louis laughs at his sudden realization. 

"I juste wanted this," Louis shrugs.

"You just wanted it? Awesome mate," and for some reason, it honestly sounds like he means it.

"Merci," Louis says, just because he knows Niall understands, "what is you're welcome in French?" Niall asks curiously.

"Bienvenu."

"Bienvenu," Niall repeats slowly, "I like it. You know, once I learn more French we should have like, a game or whatever and you have to try to speak the most English in our conversations and I have to try to speak the most French!" 

"Bonne idée! Good idea," Louis repeats himself in hopes of Niall catching on, and he can tell when he does because of the big smile that appears on his face. 

"I had a bonnne idée!" Niall says excitedly. "j'ai un bonnne idée," Louis corrects, Niall just waved him off and continues his happy dance. 

"Okay okay, my turn! Niall's fact! Number... uh, four! I think? Anyways, well I can play the guitar! Not that interesting but I can't think of anything else, whoops," Niall shrugs and Louis giggles. 

"Number five," Louis says, sounding like 'numbour' with his accent, "my parents have restaurant? Is this the same en Anglais?" Niall nods, "they have restaurant in France and now they have one here." All of his 'have's turn out more like 'ave', he can't really help it. 

"That's why you moved, ohh, makes sense." Niall comes to realization, "okay, fact six, I get mistaken for Ellen a lot online, but not really in real life because everyone knows Ellen wouldn't come here." Louis laughs. 

"Um, fact," he counts in English under his breath using his fingers, "seven! I never remember numbers I apologize." Niall waves him off, "I have about," he counts on his fingers again, "twenty paires de shoes? Je pense que c'est ca," Louis mumbles, rolling his eyes then shrugging, giving up on finding the words. 

"Holy shit that's a lot, why? I only wear like one out of two pairs of the shoes I have." Niall laughs at himself. 

"I wear them all," Louis shrugs again, "c'est toi maintenant." 

"What does that mean?" Niall asks curiously. "It is you now, comme, your turn," Louis explains.

"Oh! Yeah, fact.. eight!" He remembers, "my favourite movie is The Lion King, well, I think everyones is." He laughs. "Pourquoi est tu trés excité? Vraiment garçon, calmez-vous," Louis rambles, too lazy to find the right words to say in English. "Do not ask what this means, I do not want to translate anymore." Niall just laughs at the salty boy.

"Fact neuf.. um," he huff and rolls his eyes but counts on his fingers again, "nine, when I was just little, I was in the movie 'if I had you' pour comme dix seconds," he holds up all ten fingers to show Niall how many he means. 

"Really? Thats so cool, what did you do?" Niall asks excitedly, Louis thinks he can never be sad. 

Louis holds up one finger to Niall and gets his phone out, typing in YouTube the beginning of the movie and then showing Niall the scene, they'll probably add it to the video later. 

"That's creepy mate, but cool even though you're basically an extra," they both giggle and Niall lifts up his feet to sit criss-cross in his chair. "The big number ten! The last fact from Niall Horan, my favourite food of all time is Nandos." He shrugs quickly.

"What is th-" he's cut off by a gasp from Niall.

"Don't even finish that sentence I will be showing you Nandos asap motherfucker," Louis goes wide-eyed.

"I cannot understand qu'est-ce que tu dit, slow down please?" Louis begs, frowning.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry, that was my fault Lou, I said I'm taking you to Nandos as soon as possible, which is a-s-a-p or together, asap." Niall explains.

"It is fine," Louis covers his mouth as he giggles, "I will not remember this but thank Niall," Louis presses a wet kiss to Niall's cheek and Niall grimaces, wiping it off, but smiling at Louis after to let him know he's not actually grossed out.

"No problem bestie! Okay that is the end of our video, thank you for watching, like and subscribe if you like us? It would mean a lot!!" Niall smiles big at the camera and Louis smiles shyly, leaving the attention on Niall as much as possible. 

Niall quickly stops the video and shuts the camera off while they open the laptop so they can start editing. 

-

The next day at school, Niall and Louis gave their YouTube username to their English teacher and most of the other groups did too. They finished off editing and setting up their channel after school, and posted the video. It wasn't too hard considering the pressure wasn't on yet, and their first video isn't expected to be the best. 

They had to advertise, and Niall did most of that since people kept asking if Louis was mental when he had bad grammar. Louis helped by telling his friends from his old school to help out, and the buzz was all about Niall and Louis back in France, which meant most of the comments were in French and saying stuff like "we miss you Louis!" 

It's an awesome experience overall, though they didn't want word to get out at their school quite yet. Louis' English was still pretty rough and they didn't need more people making fun of them. Their plan to keep their account out of the schools reach is ruined when they get to English class Wednesday and all of the usernames are written across the white board. 

They hear people snicker at their username; FrenchAndIrish. Everyone thinks they were trying too hard to be cool and original, but what they don't know is how unoriginal the username really is...

-

Thursday is when everything changes. Niall and Louis knew their account would be found by the school, and they know how much of losers they are, so it's a surprise when they walk into the halls and.. the name calling has stopped. 

There are whispers as they walk down the halls, but nothing being shouted at them. They don't know if it's a really good thing or a really bad thing. Either, they're too weird for words and people feel bad for them, or they actually like them. The first choice is more believable. 

They decide not to talk about it either way, and hope that it will blow over soon so they can get back to normal. Well, as normal as they get, nothing about their friendship is all that normal. They don't even speak the same language! They win. Game over. Ultimate friendship right there.

It's lunch time when they overhear the talking, well, Niall does, and he tells Louis. There are things being said like "he's so cute" or "I love the way he speaks, it's so adorable awe" but Niall is confused because, didn't they hate him just yesterday? At least they aren't coming over to take him away from Niall, Niall would be sad if he lost Louis.

Louis ignores the stares and continues talking to Niall, which gets frustrating quickly, but he makes it through with some help and knowledge that Niall is his best friend and he has to try, for him. 

-

The next day, Louis and Niall had people come up to them, acting like they were friends just to hear Louis talk and brokenly say that he needs to get to class. The worst times were when they got Louis alone and were talking way too fast, Louis didn't understand a thing and that's scary for him, he hates it. What made the day even worse for them, was that Niall kept sneezing all over Louis. 

Louis officially hates Thursdays. 

-

Louis wakes up happy to have a friend to go to school for. He gets dressed in a pretty lilac sweater that pools down to his thighs and makes him feel small, it's his favourite. He puts on some black skinny jeans, like always, and pairs his outfit with some lilac vans to match his sweater. He thinks he looks cute today.. that's pretty rare for Louis.

He gets ready for school in about an hour, and grabs his phone, last minute checking his notifications. He reads the message Niall sent 45 minutes ago, 'I'm not going to school today, I'm super sick and mum won't let me.. sorry mate!' Well shit. He really wanted Niall to see how cute he looks today. 

Louis gets to school quickly, and his parents drive off to bring his siblings to school and themselves to work. Louis gets to his locker easily and gets the books he needs, and stays by his locker while he tries to think about where to go. He knows his homeroom, Niall has just always been there to bring him around so the blondie threw away his map of the halls. 

Stupide, Louis thinks. He tries to stop a few people and ask where to go, but the bell is about to ring so they brush him off and rush to their classes. Louis puts a shaky hand on the lockers and turns around to try and remember what halls to go down. He's completely lost but doesn't want to go to a nearby classroom to ask directions.

He doesn't want to put the effort into finding the English words this early, plus, everyone will be staring. Louis doesn't like that at all, he'd prefer to skip first and find somebody he knows from second and follow them. He walks down the hall slowly, planning to find a bathroom, when a curly haired boy, rushes into the hall and sees Louis walking aimlessly.

He hasn't been noticed, so he walks up behind the tiny boy and taps on his shoulder, scaring the boy, but gaining his attention. Louis looks him up and down shamelessly, 

"Baise moi," he says incredulously, he puts a hand on Harry's chest flirtatiously, knowing he doesn't understand. 

Oh fuck, Harry thinks. He's had a crush on him since he got here, the YouTube video just made him even more endeared. He honestly wanted Louis to be a jerk to make his life easier, but nope, the kid had to infatuate Harry, of fucking course.

"I-I'm Harry, you need some help finding your class?" Harry asks nervously, Louis looks at him hopefully. 

"Yes please 'arry, j'aimerais beaucoup," Harry almost has a heart attack because it sounds like he's begging for something else, something less innocent. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, not noticing Louis smiling deviously.

"Okay, I have to get my books first but I'll show you, c'mon." Louis obeys easily making Harry wonder what else he would do for Harry, and then he scolds himself for thinking like that. As Harry gets his books out, Louis leans against the lockers and smiles slightly. 

"Mon dieu, tu es beau," Louis says, Harry continues switching his books, "est-ce que tu as déjà entendu la chanson "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir"?" Louis smirks to himself, giggling at Harry's confused expression. 

"What does that mean?" Harry starts walking, slower than usual so Louis can walk beside him. 

"I do not know en Anglais," Louis blushes trying to think, "I have never had reason to learn." He concludes.

"What is it about, like, me?" Harry asks, Louis nods, "well like, how? What are you trying to say, show me." Harry lights up with his idea, Louis just laughs and shakes his head.

"Why not?" Harry pouts, Louis stares at his lips noticeably. 

"Because it is not for school," Louis notices Harry's confusion once more, "it isn't allowed." Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

"Um well, this is our class, we have homeroom together if you didn't notice. I'll meet up with you after to show you your next class." Harry smiles politely, Louis nods in agreement and they quietly go into the classroom, ignoring the weird glances from around the room. 

\- 

Harry shows Louis to his classes for the rest of the day, and even sat with him at lunch. He didn't invite his friends, but he told Louis they would embarrass him. Louis was okay with it as long as it made Harry happy. Louis told Niall about Harry and he knew exactly who he was talking about, said that everyone knows him. 

After school, they exchange numbers and went their separate ways, Louis plans to ask his mum to be a waiter at the restaurant today. His mum and Mark are the cooks while Lottie and Fizzy usually serve, but Fridays in France were usually the busiest so Louis had to too, and he's guessing it'll be the same here. 

As soon as the babysitter gets to the house and their mother arrives to pick them up, Louis and his siblings file out one by one, taking their rightful seats in the car. They don't have that many workers yet and it's a family business, therefore the family (the ones that can) work there. Even Phoebe and Daisy like to help out in the kitchen, and they're always making suggestions for the meal/special of the week.

They get to the restaurant, already dressed in uniform, black button up shirts and black dress pants, Louis rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, showing off some of his many tattoos. The first thing they all do is wash their hands, then they get their fanny pack type waistbands with their notebook and pens, and then finally, they greet their mother on their way out to the tables, single file.

The three of them each go to a different table, asking what they want to drink smoothly by practice, even Louis. Louis gets a sweet family with one kid and two parents. He likes the nice ones, they never bother him about his grammar. Louis gets their chocolate milk and two cokes by himself easily, his mother helping a struggling Lottie. 

Louis brings his table their drinks, saying "there you go," but his accent came out stronger than he'd like.

He giggles when he hears the little girl (only about 5 or 6) whisper to his mother, "why does he talk like that?" Her mother scolds her for being rude but she just frowns and says she's never met anyone who talks like that. He knows his grammar was well, so she must've meant his accent.

He kneels beside her, "my name is Louis. I talk different because I am not from here, where I come from, everyone talks.. weird," he scrunched his nose up cutely, "you wouldn't understand, it's a secret," and he puts a finger to his lips to put his point across and stands back up and she giggles.

"Sorry about Thalia, we're trying to teach her that people can take things out of context, she always does this." Louis just laughs and shrugs saying, it's okay. 

"Do you need more time, or are you ready to order?" Just as practiced.

"I think we're ready," the mother says, smiling gratefully that her daughter didn't offend him. She orders and Louis scampers off to the kitchen, handing his mother their order. 

Lottie comes in soon after, looking rushed, and hands their mother a larger order. They both go out to another table, Louis was right, they are busy today. 

The next table he goes to, he repeats his words to the nice looking lady and (what looks to be) her husband or boyfriend. Louis doesn't want to assume. They say they have a son in the washroom and order three drinks, he smiles politely and rushes off to the kitchen. 

He gets their sprite, cola and root beer. He brings them back out on a tray and almost has a heart attack when he sees Harry sitting there with them. He quickly sets them down one by one, and puts the tray under his arm, "need more time?" Harry's mother just nods and smiles politely, Louis goes back to the kitchen and asks how the other order is doing.

She hands him a tray for them, and tells him to come back for the other one. He does just that and soon, they have their food and Louis is heading back to Harry's table. He takes their menu and their order, sharing a polite smile with Harry, and then he heads back off to the kitchen.

Lottie and Fizzy have the rest of the tables, so Louis helps Mark out with the salmon and shrimp quiche. His mother works on more of the not previously made dishes and when his tables order is done, he brings their plates out all in one. He's a pro, he's been in training since he was 12. 

When he's done setting their plates out and says a quick, "if you need anything let me know," but before he leaves, he feels a small tap on his leg. He looks down to see the little girl from the other table, Thalia. 

"Do you know where the washroom is? I am having quite some trouble," Louis giggles at the girl, crouching down beside her and pointing to the hall that lead to the washrooms. "Right through there mon chéri," she gives him an excited thumbs up and scampers off to the washroom. 

Louis stands up and goes back to the kitchen for another table, he saw a couple come in a few minutes ago, he's sure of it. 

-

Harry's parents left out the door, but Harry stayed. He gestures Louis over before he can disappear into the kitchen. Louis walks right over to Harry, only the counter separating them. 

"Hi," Harry smiles big, "I like your uniform," he compliments smoothly.

"I like your shirt, mais je pense qu'il serait encore mieux sur le sol," Louis mumbles the last part.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that," Harry smiles sheepishly. "It's okay, it is not important, mon petit chou," Louis waved him off, easily avoiding it. 

"What's that mean?" Harry asks curiously, Louis shrugs.

"It is a um, nickname?" Louis asks, unsure.

"Yeah, nickname or pet name, whichever." Harry shrugs, "I should go now but I hope to see you again." Harry smiles at Louis again, Louis waves and they go their separate ways. 

-

It became sort of a tradition for Harry and his parents, to go to Chez L'amoureux on Fridays. It's not too expensive and it's good even though they don't understand all of the names, Louis always gets Lottie to explain the dish to them. 

Louis and Harry haven't texted each other yet, Louis doesn't want to come off too strong, since he already asked Harry to fuck the first time they met. Harry just doesn't think Louis likes him, he never makes the first move. Louis thinks he might've scared Harry off, what if he knew what it all meant?

The next two weeks when Harry came in, he would chat with Louis before he left, even though Louis got confused with his English a lot. He was also learning from Niall so it's easier to understand Harry. 

A few weeks after they met, Harry comes in with a girl. That's disappointing, but it's not like Louis really knew him. The girl was pretty, blonde and- it doesn't matter, Louis is salty. He sends Lottie to their table instead. 

Louis waits on a table of an old couple, a cute one. He's pretty happy with his decision. 

-

Lottie comes to the kitchen and tells Louis a boy wants to speak to him. Niall knows he's working, maybe he's visiting? Louis goes back out to the floor and Harry is standing in front of him. "Oh, hi," Louis looks down and plays with his fingers. 

"Hey, how are you?" 

"Good, you?" Louis replies politely.

"I just came over to ask- um, sorry my sister was kinda pestering me about coming over here, 'm nervous." Harry says sheepishly, taking a deep breath.

"If you did not want to, you did not need to. You don't have to ask anything it's alright." Louis smiles sadly. His sister.

"I-I do want to go out with you I just don't wanna ask because I don't want you to say no.." Harry mumbles shyly.

"What-what does that mean?" Louis asks hopefully.

"Like, a date?" Louis still looks confused, "like.. hanging out.. romantically." He smiles big with crinkles by his eyes, Harry smiles back.

"Um okay," Louis says, "I have to get back to work now 'arry, I'm sorry." 

"I-I don't-" Harry cuts himself off, shaking his head and then kissing Louis straight on the mouth. Louis' hands move slowly to Harry's tummy and up to his chest. Harry deepens the kiss a bit but pulls away before it can get heated, they're still in a restaurant, even if most of the tables can't see them.

"You're amazing." Harry mumbles, staring amazed at Louis' face. Louis blushes under Harry's gaze and pecks his lips once more before pouting.

"I need to work mon petit chou," Louis says apologetically. Harry smiles slightly but lets him go, "I'll text you tonight, maybe we can hang out this weekend." He smiles hopefully, Louis nods excitedly and turns back to enter the kitchen while Harry goes back to his table.

-

Louis and Harry start hanging out more the next few weeks, Louis is bummed that Harry hasn't kissed him again but if he's gonna play the waiting game, so will Louis. 

It's another Friday when Louis decides to ask Harry out, Harry is surprised at the sudden interest (or acting upon it mostly), but he agrees. They go out the next Saturday, formally.

Louis is wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black blazer over top. Harry is wearing a black, silk shirt, with black jeans and black wedge booties. 

Louis takes Harry to the restaurant, where he claims it all started. It's trivia night, and he's usually pretty good because he hears a bunch of jeopardy questions randomly through his house as they prepare for the weekly themed night. 

Harry teases saying it's a boring choice, that he always comes here. Louis doesn't think so, he's planning something a little special with the chefs, and trivia night is always fun.

-

"I, um, I already placed our orders so we don't have to worry about that." Louis says sheepishly.

"How do you know what I want? What if I don't like it?" Harry furrows his eyebrows.

"Because of what you have ordered other times you were here," Louis explains, "I picked what I think you would enjoy most."

"Okay, I trust you," Harry's says but looks sceptical.

"It will arrive after trivia! Here are the pages." Louis takes sheet of blank paper and writes their names on the top right corner. 

"Are you gonna know all the answers? You're probably pro at this," Harry says accusingly, "you probably thought of most of them!" 

"No! I told my family to keep it a secret, I wanted to do the questions with you." Louis laughs. 

"You planned the whole night?" Harry asks, surprised.

"Yes, of course," Louis confirms, "you would not?" 

"I mean, nobody that has taken be on a date plans this much.." Harry sees that Louis still looks confused so he continues. "They take me out for dinner and then usually bring me to their place, most of the time they just want me for sex." 

"Oh, that is vraiment triste," Louis says with a frown.

Before Harry can answer, Lottie is taking the stage and announcing that trivia is starting.

-

Louis and Harry lost trivia, Louis sort of saw it coming. Louis wasn't sure of any of his answers and Harry was just kinda guessing the whole time too so, a couple closer to the stage won. At least they enjoyed themselves, Louis was glad he didn't know any of the answers because he got to see Harry laughing at his poor excuses of answers, and they got to put as many stupid answers as they wanted (pretty much all of them).

Their meal arrived minutes after trivia ended and they finished the food in a half an hour. 

"How did you know I would like that? What is that? It's really good." Harry asks Louis soon after Lottie left to the kitchen with their empty plates.

"It- it's not something that's on the menu. I asked maman to make it for us," Louis said. 

"This evening has been amazing Louis." Harry reaches over to hold Louis' hand on the table, "thank you so much." 

"Maybe I will take you to karaoke night when we are together next?" Louis speaks hesitantly, trying to find his words.

"Yeah! I love karaoke, would you sing with me?" He entwines their fingers together, looking at Louis hopefully.

"If I get to choose the song.. then yes," Louis says. 

-

On that next date on karaoke night, Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend, Harry said yes of course. A few years later when Louis brought Harry back to the restaurant and asked him for his hand in marriage, he had the same answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, xx 
> 
> My wattpad is carebearlarrie of you want to add me there and know you can talk to me any time if you're in a bad place, I know what it's like! My messages are always open:)
> 
> Feedback is always helpful, and postive comments always keep me going so thanks for all the support!:)


End file.
